the_white_rabbit_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the recurring cast
Wren-150x150-1-.jpg|Wren kyler Veronica.jpg|Veronica 'ronny' Trina-brighton-150x150-1-.jpg|Trina brighton Reeve ankh.jpg|Reeve ankh Poppy-verdeck-150x150-1-.jpg|Poppy verdeck Haun-white-rabbit-chronicles-150x150-1-.jpg|Haun Lucas-anderson-150x150-1-.jpg|Lucas anderson Mackenzie love.jpg|Mackenzie 'mack' love Bronx.jpg|Bronx Gavin.jpg|Gavin Justin silverstone.jpg|Justin silverstone Cole holland.jpg|Cole holland Kat parker.jpg|Kathrine 'kat' parker Ali bell.jpg|Alice 'ali' bell Frosty.jpg|Frosty BRONX About me: I’m not filling this out. Birthday: none of your business Age: none of your business Relationship Status: none of your business Currently Reading: none of your business Favorite Song: none of your business Favorite Thing: none of your business Least Favorite Thing: none of your business Dream Destination: none of your business MACKENZIE ;Mack' LOVE About me: I never give up, and I’m in it to win it. Birthday: May 27 Age: 17 Relationship Status: single Currently Reading: The Art of War Favorite Song: Comeback by Redlight King Favorite Thing: time with my friends, AKA destroying evil Least Favorite Thing: girls who try and encroach on my territory Dream Destination: Florida Keys—with one boy in particular (SPOILER! its Cole) GAVIN About me: I’m here to fight or screw. Your choice. Birthday: September 5 Age: 19 Relationship Status: Girls are like candy. I want to try every flavor. Currently Reading: Your diary Favorite Song: I'm currently between bands Favorite Thing: Girls Gone Wild (up close and personal) Least Favorite Thing: Snuggling Dream Destination: Anywhere with sun, sand and one-night stands VERONICA 'Ronny' About me: You may not like me at first, but like fungus, I’ll grow on you. Birthday: April 23 Age: 18 Relationship Status: Well, I know who I want... Currently Reading: The phone number written on my hand Favorite Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne Favorite Thing: Cole's attention Least Favorite Thing: Ali Bell Dream Destination: I'll let you guess. Hint: it starts with a "C" and ends with "ole's heart." REEVE ANKH About me: I can have anything I want—except the one thing I really want. Birthday: October 12 Age: 16 Relationship Status: single Currently Reading: The Relationship Bible Favorite Song: Arms Open Wide by Jason Allen Rich Favorite Thing: spending time with my friends Least Favorite Thing: being alone Dream Destination: the only place I’m not invited (Bronx's heart) TRINA 'Rina' BRIGHTON About me: I live by four little words: by any means necessary. … Birthday: Dec 23 Age: 18 Relationship Status: single, the way I like it Currently Reading: The Screwtape Letters Favorite Song: The War Inside by Switchfoot Favorite Thing: unicorn tears and rainbows (did you hear my snort?) Least Favorite Thing: attending the funerals of my friends Dream Destination: I like where I’m at just fine JUSTIN SILVERSTONE About me: I do what I think is right—no matter what it costs me. Birthday: Feb 4 Age: 17 Relationship Status: In a relationship Currently Reading: A letter from my sister Favorite Song: Dark Horses by Switchfoot Favorite Thing: Hope Least Favorite Thing: What do you think? Hopelessness Dream Destination: I just want out of Birmingham LUCAS ANDERSON About me: I get the job done. Birthday: July 8 Age: 18 Relationship Status: not gonna talk about it Currently Reading: Zombie Killing for Dummies (JK but that should be a book) Favorite Song: The Way by Jeremy Camp Favorite Thing: my friends Least Favorite Thing: rude people Dream Destination: sign me up for a cruise around the world WREN KYLER About me: A bright future is all that matters. … Birthday: July 20 Age: 16 Relationship Status: committed Currently Reading: chemistry notes Favorite Song: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton Favorite Thing: Success Least Favorite Thing: Failure Dream Destination: University of Alabama, baby! ROLL TIDE! POPPY VERDECK About me: I like to take my time before making a decision. Be prepared to wait. … Birthday: May 1 Age: 16 Relationship Status: looking Currently Reading: The Hunger Games (yes, I'm behind) Favorite Song: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift Favorite Thing: Boys (What? It’s true!) Least Favorite Thing: the breakup speech Dream Destination: the world (seriously, I want to go EVERYWHERE) HAUN About me: R.I.P